


He's gone, right?

by triplenegative



Category: Parting Glances (1986)
Genre: Angst, M/M, its just two sad guys on a beach, kind of, set directly post canon after the last line of the movie, this is cheesy as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenegative/pseuds/triplenegative
Summary: Michael didn't say anything. It felt like the ocean was suddenly roaring in his ears, his senses on high alert for no reason. It was all so much to process alone on a beach miles away from home.Well, almost alone.
Relationships: Nick/Michael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	He's gone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched parting glances and after I stopped laying face down on the floor during the credits I pretty much immediately wrote this. The dialogue picks up immediately after Nick says "How about we visit Robert in Africa?"

"He didn't go."

Nick paused, staring incredulously at Michael through his sunglasses. 

"What do you mean he didn't go?"

Michael turned away, looking out towards Africa across the sea. 

"I mean he sent his luggage on a plane to Africa and came back to the apartment as some kind of grand gesture. He's staying."

They were both quiet. Nick didn't respond, just fiddled with his sunglasses.

Michael cleared his throat. "I don't know how to feel about it."

Nick shrugged halfheartedly.

"I mean, ya love the guy, right?"

Michael was quiet.

"I don't know, Nick. I really don't know."

Nick sighed and kicked around in the sand, turning halfway away from Michael and then turning back. He dropped onto the sand with a muted thud and rested his arms on his knees, looking up at Michael expectantly.

"You're so dramatic, Michael. C'mon, sit down."

Michael reluctantly sat beside him, folding his legs and burying his hands in the sand. They sat in silence, staring out into the ocean in the direction of Europe or South America, depending on who you asked. Nick put his sunglasses back on and carded a hand through his hair. After a moment longer, he rested his head on Michael's shoulder. 

Michael didn't say anything. It felt like the ocean was suddenly roaring in his ears, his senses on high alert for no reason. It was all so much to process alone on a beach miles away from home.

Well, almost alone.

"I'm tired, Mikey. Lay down with me, will ya?"

Within a couple of moments, the two were laying side by side in the white sand staring up at the sky. The clouds above them were fluffy and round, it was as if they'd been painted there just for them. Michael almost voiced the thought aloud, but when he turned to look at Nick his eyes were closed under his sunglasses. Something in Michael ached, a deep seated agony that he tried not to press against too often. Sometimes just looking at Nick was enough to make him want to cry - sometimes even before he was dying.

"Don't fall asleep on me now."

Nick chuckled.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting."

He didn't open his eyes, so Michael kept looking at him. He propped himself up onto his side to get a better view of his face. Nick peeked one eye open, looking at Michael looking at him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Michael smiled.

"You."

Nick smiled back, raising his eyebrows in the way he did when he was half confused and half intrigued.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Michael didn't say anything for a long few seconds, instead studying Nick's face.

"You know, when I said I loved you, I meant it."

Nick searched his eyes for a moment, his eyebrows falling back into place.

"I know."

"No, I mean it, Nick. I love you."

Nick was quiet, and the way he stared at Michael made him ache again. After a tense few moments, Nick averted his gaze, looking up and the sky and then closing his eyes instead. Michael watched him lay there silently for several more seconds, feeling like he might just die if Nick didn't say something.

"I know, Michael."

He didn't elaborate.

Michael stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"I said I know, Michael."

"I heard what you said."

There was a pause where Michael floundered for words before dropping back down onto his back. Nick still didn't say anything, and it felt like he was stabbing a knife into Michael's chest. One of those little ones he liked to carry around. He didn't know what to say. 

"Oh."

Michael sifted his hands through the sand, trying desperately to find some way to bridge the sudden ravine between the two of them. He wished he hadn't said anything. He glanced over at Nick. His eyes were open again, still staring resolutely up at the sky.

"I told you my TVs are yours, right?"

Michael let out an incredulous laugh, though he couldn't hide the watery quality to his voice. He swallowed hard.

"Yeah, multiple times."

"Good."

And as Michael stared at the sky, he understood. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sea salt breeze and thanked his lucky stars that he was here, on this beach, lying next to this boy. He turned his head.

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

He hesitated.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nick's voice was soft.

"Michael…"

"Just once."

Nick closed his eyes again. He looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping.

"Okay."

Michael was both surprised and relieved, and as he propped himself back up on his side, his elbow digging into the sand, he hesitated again. Nick's eyes were still closed, and they fluttered as Michael's breath ghosted over his face. Michael waited, but he didn't open them.

"Okay?"

Nick's smile was barely there.

"Yeah, okay."

Michael swiped his hands against the denim of his jeans and brought it up to the corner of Nick's jaw. His fingers barely touched the skin, he almost felt as if he pressed any harder that Nick would break under his fingertips. But he didn't. Instead, his lips parted slightly, and Michael pushed his fingers under the sides of his sunglasses. He lifted the glasses off Nick's face and tossed them aside, barely glancing away long enough to see where they went. Nick's eyes remained closed, and Michael leaned in, following suit.

Michael had kissed plenty of men in his life, he'd even kissed Nick once before, but this time was different. Perhaps it was about only being allowed one. Perhaps it was because it was Nick, and there was always something different about him. But as Michael pressed his lips against Nick's and let his hand caress Nick's face, it was not quite like any other kiss. 

Michael tilted his head a little, and Nick's hand came up to rest on his bicep. Michael wanted to stay there forever just holding him. But Nick began to turn his head away, and Michael let him. His hand remained on Nick's cheek, the sand still stuck to his palm grating between their skin. 

"Nick."

Nick didn't respond, staring down the wide expanse of beach beyond them.

"Nick."

He dropped his hand from Michael's arm onto the sand.

"Nick, c'mon."

"I can't kiss you again, Mikey."

Michael was quiet. He wasn't planning on asking, but Nick's voice had been thick and it had wavered despite his efforts. Nick opened his mouth and paused, and when he spoke again, his voice cracked.

"It hurts too much."

Michael brushed his thumb against Nick's cheekbone, trying to think of something to say.

"I know."

They laid there together for what felt like hours, watching the clouds and the sand and the water all brushing together in the wind. At some point, Michael rested his head on Nick's shoulder, and he almost let himself believe that they would lay there together until someone found them half buried under the sand. It was a nice idea. 

"My arm's asleep."

Michael sat up, and Nick followed shortly after. He blinked against the sunlight and fumbled around for his sunglasses, shaking as much sand as possible off of them as Michael stood. Michael looked out across the ocean once more before looking back down at Nick and offering his hand to help him up. Nick took it, and when they were level, they both took a moment to dust the sand off of their clothes. Nick squared his shoulders. He didn't move. The two of them stood there, staring out to sea.

"Michael."

"Yeah?"

Nick swallowed. 

"I love you too."

Michael looked at him, but Nick didn't look back. He nodded even though he knew Nick couldn't see him, looking back out to sea and then at his feet. 

"I know."

Nick turned towards the boardwalk, and Michael paused. He took one last look out at the sea, listening to Nick's soft footsteps in the sand getting further and further away.

He made sure that he'd wiped every trace of the tears off his cheeks before he turned back to follow Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> and a special thank you to steve buscemi . for his role as nick . masterpiece


End file.
